


she's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair

by emmerrr



Series: To live will be an awfully big adventure [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: “Why the ever-loving shit did I think it was a good idea to go running with Kevin and Neil this morning?”Renee dropped her eyes back to her book and turned a page. “I’m pretty sure Kevin implied he was faster than you. And I’m pretty sure you were determined to prove him wrong.”“Oh yeah. That was it.”





	she's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: renison + one washing the others' hair
> 
> this has been on tumblr for a little while but I thought I'd post it here :) title is from jackie and wilson by hozier

Renee looked up from her book as the suite door opened and witnessed Allison backing inside, calling out, “I’ll see you assholes later!” down the corridor. She slammed the door shut then turned around, leaned against it and slid dramatically to the floor.

She locked eyes with Renee. “Why the ever-loving shit did I think it was a good idea to go running with Kevin and Neil this morning?”

Renee dropped her eyes back to her book and turned a page. “I’m pretty sure Kevin implied he was faster than you. And I’m pretty sure you were determined to prove him wrong.”

“Oh yeah. That was it.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

Renee looked up again. “Did you prove him wrong?”

Allison was flushed and shiny from her run, but she grinned radiantly. “Of course I did. It nearly killed me, but I still beat him.”

“That’s my girl,” Renee said with a soft smile. “What about Neil?”

“Oh, nowhere  _near_ ,” Allison said airily. “The kid fuckin’  _smoked_ me.” Allison stretched her arms and her legs out and winced, but then she grinned again, bright eyes flashing. “It was fun though. I might make a habit of it.”

Renee raised a dubious eyebrow. “You’re going to go running with Kevin and Neil every morning?”

“ _Fuck_ no, I’m not a masochist. Maybe like… twice a week.”

Renee hummed thoughtfully and once again returned her attention to her book. For a minute or two there was silence as Renee read. She thought she might hear Allison get up off her heap on the floor and go take a shower, but nothing happened.

Renee reached for her bookmark, put it in place, then put the book down. She got to her feet and went over to Allison, crouching down next to her. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m perfect, babycakes,” Allison said with a pained smile. “It’s just that I definitely can’t get up.”

Mirthful warmth spread though Renee. “You haven’t even tried.”

“I  _haaaaave_ ,” Allison whined, looking up at Renee imploringly. “Help me?”

“I’d love to, but you’re sort of a sweaty mess right now.”

Allison mock-gasped. “I cannot  _believe_ , in my hour of  _need_ –”

“Tell you what,” Renee interrupted, sensing that this could go on for a while. “If you get up and throw those clothes in the laundry bin, I’ll run you a nice bath so you can soothe your aches and pains.”

There was nothing Allison loved more than being pampered. (Except maybe Renee). “Have I ever told you that you’re an angel?” she said.

Renee smiled. “You might have mentioned it once or twice.”

* * *

 

Renee spent the next ten minutes or so filling the tub, putting in all the nice smelly stuff that Allison liked so much. Allison came in wearing her dressing gown, sat on the edge of the bathtub and steadily made her way through a bottle of water.

Bath finally ready, Allison got in and sighed contentedly. Renee made to leave but Allison leaned her arms on the edge of the tub, went wide-eyed and pouty and said, “Keep me company?”

Renee still had reading for class to get through, but the fact remained that there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for Allison, especially when it was something so easily given.

“I’ll wash your hair if you want me to,” she offered.

“Do I  _ever_ ,” Allison said brightly, then she dunked her head to soak her hair.

Renee reached for the shampoo, then gently worked it through Allison’s lovely long tresses, relishing in the satisfied humming noises Allison let out.

There was something incredibly cathartic about washing Allison’s hair, and after she’d rinsed out the shampoo, Renee took her time adding Allison’s special conditioner. It was the kind that had to sit for a little while to help protect and repair dry or damaged hair, and for someone who used as much heat on their hair as Allison did, it was definitely needed.

As they waited, Allison chattered away excitedly about the season; there were pro-scouts coming to the next game and Allison was hoping to impress.

“Any team would be lucky to have you,” Renee said honestly.

“I know that,” Allison said with a sigh, “but it’s whether they’d take the chance or not. It’s still such a fucking boys club.”

“It’s changing though. And it’s not like it’s unprecedented – look at Thea. And she’s not the only woman in the pros.”

“True,” Allison said. “I just know I’m better than most of the dudes that play my position and if I get overlooked for one of them I’ll be  _pissed_.”

Renee could imagine, but somehow she wasn’t worried. Allison’s skill and work ethic spoke for itself on-court, not to mention she was a picture-perfect star off-court. Advertisers would lose their shit over her; any pro-team would be mad not to sign her up.

Renee leaned down and pressed a kiss to Allison’s forehead. “I believe in you,” she said. “Come on, let’s get you rinsed.”

Once they’d finished, Allison got dressed in sweats and her team hoodie, hair scraped back in a ponytail and only minimal make-up on her face. She clearly wasn’t planning on leaving the suite for the rest of the day.

“Where’s Dan anyway?” she asked when she stepped out of the bedroom.

“She’s out with Matt. I think they were planning on being gone most of the day. She’ll probably sleep in Matt’s room tonight anyway.”

“Hmm. Interesting,” Allison said cheekily, and draped her arms loosely around Renee’s neck over the back of the sofa. “An empty dorm-room. The possibilities are  _endless_.”

Renee lifted her hand to rub at Allison’s wrist absently. “Why don’t you go to bed and have a nap.”

“I don’t  _want_ to have a nap.” She kissed Renee’s temple. “The only way I’m going to bed is if you come with me.”

Renee turned in Allison’s grasp so she could see her properly. “What happens if I don’t?” she asked, already knowing full-well how this was going to end. It was no contest.

“I’ll stay out here and whine until you pay me attention,” Allison said matter-of-factly.

Renee raised herself onto her knees, cupped Allison’s face and kissed her soundly. “Then I guess you leave me no choice.”

Allison smirked. “Puh- _lease_. This is the easiest decision you’ve made all day.”

And if that wasn’t just the truest thing Renee had ever heard.


End file.
